Too Big
by RandomRyu
Summary: This is literally just smut. No plot at all. I told myself I wouldn't do this but here I am lmao. Basically just thighfucking


Carl gasps as teeth graze the skin of his throat; slender fingers trying to find purchase on smooth leather jacket. His knees feel weak and he feels as though he's going to collapse, but big, rough hands hold him up by the waist as stubble burns his sensitive neck, right near his prominent collarbones. Bruises and teeth marks already start to bloom on his pale flesh, raw and red.

He feels so small, so vulnerable, his senses filled with the smell of leather and a hint of cigarette smoke and aftershave. This man could easily kill him right now. Could easily snap his neck or choke him to death. And he's terrified. But at the same time, his blood runs hot and his nerves are on fire, leaning into every touch and caress, even if they're on the rougher side.

"Negan…" He whimpers, blunt nails digging into the fabric of the man's jacket and knees shaking, working so hard to keep him upright. One of Negan's hands traces down to grab a handful of Carl's ass, kneading him through his jeans.

"I got ya, kid," Negan almost whispers against Carl's ear. Negan's warm breath makes the boy shiver. "Careful, now." He pulls back a bit only to strip Carl of his flannel and shirt, dropping both to the floor along with his sheriff hat. His hair is a bit messed up from the hat, and Negan runs his finger through the long, soft locks and Carl tips his head back to expose his marked throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows nervously.

The kid already looks like a wreck and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. His cheeks are stained a pretty pink, lips red from kissing, hair a mess, and fresh hickies are scattered all over his neck. There's no way he'll be able to hide them when he gets back home, but in the heat of the moment, that thought doesn't occur to him.

It's Carl that initiates the kiss, licking at Negan's lips. Negan instantly responds by deepening the kiss, swallowing Carl's lewd moan as he slips his thigh between the boy's legs. Carl has gone back to clinging onto Negan's jacket for dear life, but now he squirms against Negan's leg, unable to stop himself from rubbing against it, desperate.

"Fuck," Negan mutters against Carl's lips, and as he runs his fingers through Carl's hair, they catch on the bandage keeping the gauze over Carl's missing eye. It's been a few months since it happened, but he's still healing a little bit, making Carl wince as the bandage is shifted. It doesn't physically hurt as much as he fears exposing the ugly, scarring flesh. Negan pets his hair gently as an apology and kisses those soft lips again, distracting the boy from any mental anguish he started feeling.

Negan grinds his thigh against Carl, and he can feel how hard the boy is through his jeans. He continues to rut against the man's thigh like a dog, mind foggy and eyes lidded. Negan's hands go down to cup Carl's ass entirely, pulling him even closer to their almost flush against each other.

And Carl can feel Negan against him. And he's huge.

"Holy shit," Carl breathes, one shaky hand reaching down, hesitating before placing it over Negan's crotch. Negan seems to understand what his thought process is, because he chuckles, but he can't help the groan that escapes him by the feeling of Carl's palm against him.

"Fuck, c'mere." Negan pulls away only to pick up Carl and bring him over to the desk in the corner, placing him down so he's laying back over the wooden surface. There's scattered papers and maps marking out important things, but all he cares about right now is Carl.

"Lift your hips, kid," Negan orders as he hastily undoes Carl's belt and pants, the boy obeying so that his jeans can be dragged off. He kicks off his boots first, wiggling to try and get everything off faster. His socks got pulled off when he kicked off his shoes, so he's completely bare. For some reason, being completely naked while Negan remains fully clothed in his usual intimidating garb turns him on even more than he already is.

"Holy fuck. Look at you." Negan runs his hands all over Carl's slender body. To his shoulders to his thighs, lingering around his chest and lower abdomen. Carl spreads his legs after Negan nudges his thighs apart, shy. "Such a cute little dick." He wraps his hand around Carl and starts to stroke him slowly, and the boy's hips lift to the touch. He spreads his legs a little bit wider, wanting more and more.

Negan's other hand goes down lower, and Carl can feel a blunt tip of one of the man's fingers against his entrance.

"You ever finger fuck yourself before? Has anyone else did?" Negan asks, not pushing in just yet, just pressing the pad of his finger against Carl's hole while he idly strokes him.

"Y-Yeah…" Carl tries to control his voice but it still comes out all shaky. "Done it to myself, someone's-someone's done it to me…"

"Fuck, really? Lucky bastard." Negan grins. He swipes his thumb over the head of Carl's cock, and the boy is already leaking pre-cum like crazy, the brunette shuddering from the sensitive tip being touched so intimately. "Who had the honor?"

Carl's eyebrows furrow together and anger swells up in his chest, threatening to burst. But even then, the memory of riding his fingers and cumming from that alone makes his skin tingle and his cock twitch.

"R-Ron," He stutters out an answer. At this point, Negan took a step forward and Carl can feel Negan's cock pressing against the side of his ass through his dark jeans. "Another guy from-from Alexandria."

"He fuck you, too?" Negan asks as he pulls his hand away Carl, the other still stroking him, to open a drawer and pull out s little bottle of lube, popping it open with one hand and pouring it over Carl's hole, some dropping from his balls. He places it off to the side just in case he needs more before he smears the liquid around the boy's hole before pushing his middle finger slowly inside.

"Y-Yeah," Carl sucks in a breath as Negan pushes the one finger in and out before pushing it in as deep as it can go before adding his index finger and slowly working it in. It's a weird feeling for Carl, in the beginning it always is, but he knows it'll get better. "We would meet in one of the empty houses whenever we could."

"Mhm," Negan urges him on. He has two fingers inside of Carl now, and he starts to curl them upwards.

"I-I don't know exactly how it all came together, but we kept meeting up a few times a week or more and he would fuck me as hard as I wanted him to…" Carl gasps and a filthy moan escapes his lungs when Negan curls his fingers just right, hips bucking slightly. "W-We ran out of condoms after a while so he just started cumming inside of me. I-I, fuck…" He feels so open and raw under Negan's intense gaze; gasping once again when Negan adds a third finger, stretching him further.

"You're such a little fucking slut, aren't you?" Negan growls, being a little more rough with his fingering. His nails dig into the flesh of Carl's thigh.

The brunette nods, nearly delirious. After a minute more of working the boy open, Negan pulls his fingers free and wastes no time undoing his belt and pants and pulling out his cock.

Now that Carl can finally see the real thing without the pants in the way, he's definitely terrified. He really is fucking huge.

When Negan reaches for the lube again, Carl speaks up.

"W-Wait!" Carl suddenly says, holding his hand out.

"What the fuck is it, kid?" Negan pauses, looking over at Carl and waiting for an explanation.

"I-I don't know if you'll fit… inside." Carl swallows a mouthful of spit. "Can you… uh… I have an idea."

Negan gives him a look, and Carl fidgets with his hands, still on his back on the desk.

"Can you… fuck my thighs?" He feels filthy saying it, but at the same time, his heart beats faster and the thought of the act makes him feel dizzy.

Negan thinks it over. He never did anything like that before, but he's up to try new things. Plus, the last thing he'd want to do was force the boy to do anything he didn't want to do. He was a sick motherfucker, but he would never violate someone like that.

"Alright, alright." Negan chuckles and grins, continuing as he was before and slicking up his cock. "Press em together."

Carl obeys, pressing his legs together. He takes a deep breath to calm himself as Negan stands to line up with Carl's closed legs, one hand on one and the other guiding his dick into place. Carl can feel the warmth from the blunt head of the man's cock nudging where his slender thighs meet.

Negan slowly pushes forward. Once Carl can see the tip of the other man's cock peek through, Negan rests his other hand on the other leg, holding Carl in place. Even if it wasn't actual penetration, the feeling of Negan's thick cock pushing between his thighs, feeling the girth and length, made him gasp.

"Shit, your skin is soft," Negan groans. He starts thrusting back and fourth slowly, and Carl can't take his eyes off of how Negan's cock peaks through every time he thrusts forward. Part of him wonders what it would feel like deep inside him, penetrating him for real, but for now he's content with this. He can feel Negan's balls against his when he's fully forward, and they're much bigger than his and heavy.

Carl is leaking all over his stomach. Even without being touched, his dick keeps twitching and dripping pre-cum. He wouldn't be surprised if he came like this, but he still wants at least some stimulation.

"C-Can you… finger me, please?" His voice is small, and he can't help the way it wavers and cracks. He just wants to feel Negan's fingers inside him again, wants to feel the slight burn from being stretched. Doing it to himself is one thing, but having someone else do it is addicting. Ron's fingers weren't as thick as Negan's, but Carl still went crazy when he finger fucked him. And like Negan, Ron was into a little dirty talk, which made the experience much more intense.

"Only if you beg real fucking nice," Negan growls, pushing Carl backwards a bit with one harsh thrust that rips a shuddering gasp from the boy. Negan trails one hand lower, pressing two fingers against Carl's entrance, but not pushing them inside just yet.

"F-Fuck," Carl moans, bucking his hips to try and get those fingers inside. But he musters up enough courage to open his mouth and find his words the best he can. "P-Please, Negan, I want-I want you to fuck me with your fingers… wanna cum with them deep inside me, God, please!" He whines, lidded eyes looking directly up into Negan's. His dilated pupils nearly covered the vibrant blue of his eyes, leaving only a sliver of the color to be seen.

"You're a real fucking show, kid. Real cute." Negan grins, and he reaches off to the side to pump more lube into his palm before bringing it back to Carl's entrance, smearing the substance around the hole before pushing two fingers in right away since the boy was already worked open before. He continues fucking Carl's thighs as he fingers the boy, bending his fingers the perfect way to make Carl arch and moan.

"There, there," Carl gasps, nails digging into the wooden surface of the desk. "H-Harder, please-" He begs, bucking his hips into the pleasurable feeling, wanting more and more.

"You sure, kid?" Negan teases, fingers stilling only to rub right up against Carl's sweet spot, making the brunette moan even louder, arching his back and clawing at the desk with a filthy, drawn out moan. His cock throbs and even more pre-cum leaks into his stomach, gathering in a little pool in his belly button. Negan continues to fuck his thighs, pushing the boy back and fourth with every thrust.

"Yes, yes!" Carl sobs, desperately moving his hips upwards into the dizzying pleasure. "God, please, just f-fuck me harder, h-harder!" He's nearly yelling, and any thought about being worried of being heard by anyone else in the compound is completely gone. He's too lost in the moment and all he wants is for Negan to cum all over him and to cum with Negan's fingers in his ass.

"Jesus Christ, kid. Never thought you would be such a fucking slut." Negan gives into the boy's wishes and starts to finger him roughly, making sure to crook his fingers at the right time and press right up against that sweet spot that made Carl literally scream. "Thought you were fucked up when I first saw you, but never would have thought that you'd be so fucking filthy. It's a pleasant surprise, though, because having you fucking writing and leaking all over the fucking place just from me finger fucking you is one of the hottest damn things I've ever seen."

All Carl can focus on right now is the intense pleasure, and Negan's words are pushing him closer and closer to the edge. When Negan brings his other hand down to start stroking the boy at the same pace as fucking his thighs, Carl turns into a shaking, drooling mess.

"That other dude was lucky to have you like this." Negan laughs. "Was he your first?"

Carl can only moan and nod frantically in response; face as red as a tomato and a blush spread all over his sweating body.

"Must have been fucking hot to have seen you so innocent. Bet the first time he fucked you you held onto him for dear fucking life and moaned like a bitch in heat just like you are right now." Negan adds a third finger, and he periodically drags his thumb over the weeping slit of Carl's cock, earning him a full body shiver and a weak, shaky whine. "What if your group saw you like this? Belly up for the enemy and begging like a slut to get fucked harder, harder. Bet they're gonna see all those pretty bruises on your neck and think I beat you until you were crying. That or they'll see right through you and know that you fucked the bad guy and enjoyed every single second of it."

The last part seems to do it for Carl and he barely utters a warning before he tenses up and cums with a hoarse scream ripped from his throat, Negan still milking him and finger fucking him through the orgasm. The man can feel Carl throbbing around his fingers. It seems to go on for a few minutes before Carl whines uncomfortably.

"F-Fuck-" He pushes against Negan's arms weakly, trying to withdraw from the overwhelming pleasure, oversensitive. Negan takes the hint and pulls back, letting Carl rest for a few moments.

"Want- Want you to cum in my mouth," Carl breathes, sliding off the desk and dropping shakily to his knees. Negan doesn't stop him when he reaches forwards and wraps his small hand around the man's length and leans forward to start licking at the tip before taking all he can into his mouth.

"Fuck," Negan curses, one hand going down to tangle in the kid's hair. Carl works on bobbing his head, taking more of Negan down his throat little by little. His lips stretch around the girth, but he tries his hardest to fit all he can into his mouth. He gets about s quarter of the way down before he gags and pulls back. Negan pets his hair. "Take it easy."

Carl blinks away the tears forming in his eyes and goes back to the task at hand, swirling his tongue around the tip and licking broad stripes along the underside when he takes Negan down his throat. Anything he can't get down his throat he strokes with one hand, finding a rhythm.

"I'm gonna cum," Negan groans, grip tightening in Carl's hair as me bucks his hips, fucking Carl's mouth. He gags here and there but he seems to take it well, moaning around the girth in response, the vibrations pushing Negan over the edge.

He groans as he pushes as deep into Carl's throat as the boy will allow, feeling the boy's warmth working around him as he cums, swallowing everything. His little tongue continues to lick at the underside as Negan pulses into his mouth. The whole time their eyes are locked, making the whole situation even more intense and intimate.

When Carl finally pulls away he takes a huge gulp of air and coughs, breathing quickly. His cheeks are red, there's tears in his eyes, and there's a bit of drool and cum dripping from the side of his mouth. He looks like a wreck, but it's so fucking hot to Negan that if both of them haven't just cum, he would be all over the boy again instantly.

"Fucking hell, " Negan chuckles, running his fingers through Carl's knotted hair. Carl looks exhausted, yet he sighs and leans into the touch, obviously soothed by the small gesture. "You sure know how to handle a cock."

"Thanks," Carl laughs lightly. His voice already sounds scratchy and worn. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his arm, smearing the drool and cum. He feels sweaty and gross, but at the same time he feels satisfied.

"I'm tempted to make you one of my wives." Negan pull his hand away to stuff himself back into his pants and zip up and buckle his belt. He smoothes out his jacket and pants, and it's like nothing ever happened, save for the wet spot on the front of his black jeans from lube and Carl's spit. Carl still kneels on the floor completely naked. "You'll get to know the others. They're gorgeous women. It'll be a bit different with you in the mix, but I think you'd look fucking amazing in lingerie." He smirks, walking a few steps to gather up Carl's clothes, shoes, and hat only to place everything in a pile in front of the boy.

The thought of wearing lingerie for Negan is even more embarrassing (yet very, very arousing) than being completely naked while the man himself is still dressed. Hell, being in lingerie while Negan was fully dressed? Carl does his best to will down his arousal before he gets hard again.

"Thanks," he mutters, standing to wobbly feet and beginning to dress himself despite the stickiness of the lube between his legs and thighs. "I… I don't know if my group would want me to stay here permanently." When he gets his clothes on again, they feel constricting and too warm. He wants to take them off again, and the thought of wearing lingerie for Negan isn't going away. He wants to get fucked all over again, but he bites his tongue and keeps it to himself.

"Was just an idea." Negan shrugs. He still has that sly smirk on his features. That look, the mischievous glint in the man's eye, terrifies Carl, yet at the same time when it's directed at him his body feels like it's on fire and his blood runs hot.

"Well, shouldn't keep your little group waiting much longer." Negan grabs Lucille that he had placed in the corner of the room before they started heavily making out before going back over to the teen. With his free hand he strokes the side of Carl's face, and the gentle touch paired with the sight of Lucille balanced on the man's shoulder with pieces of Glenn's flesh still clinging to the barbed wire make Carl's heart race. He leans into the touch, but at the same time he can't look away from the leftover carnage on the weapon. When Negan leans in, though, the boy meets him halfway and they share a deep kiss that makes Carl quietly moan.

And with that, Carl follows Negan out of the room, back to their regular schedules.


End file.
